


Aren't you gonna invite The Milwaukee Cannibal?

by FredrickChiliton3



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Hotel
Genre: Admiration, Blushing, Clueless Jeffery, Crush, Dahmarch?, Denial of Feelings, Devil's Night Au, First Kiss, First Time, Jealous March, Liz knows March Likes Dahmer, Liz ships it, M/M, Picking the guests, Possessive Behavior, Romance/Violence, Serial Killer(s) in love, Serial Killers, Violence/Gore, planning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-23
Updated: 2017-03-23
Packaged: 2018-10-09 14:01:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10413783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FredrickChiliton3/pseuds/FredrickChiliton3
Summary: Liz asks the Serial killer hotel owner for the 4th time that week already knowing the answer but she can't help it seeing him go crimson is so worth it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I saw devil's night and well my mind wandered off....

Aren't you gonna invite The Milwaukee Cannibal? Chapter I: The Front Clerk's Question  
________________________________  
Liz crossed out an another box on the calendar she kept at her desk as she done in past counting the days down out of boredom really. Footsteps caused her to look up straight if her back as her Boss/friend(?) came down the stairs in hurry with a crazyed grin on his face. "Ah there you Liz could you infrom Miss Winningharm to change of room 68 please." He said in a Chripy tone smooth out his hair there was blood in it as a matter of fact there was blood all over him but hell Liz couldn't care less and nodded. 

He smiled again this time a small one as he started to work to his room when Liz called out for him stopping him. "March I need you to send the guest for Devil's Night-" That caught his attention quickly turning to her he answered abruptly cutting her off. "Everyone that came last Miss Taylor thank you." Liz nodded as she began to check the record book copying down the names of "honored guests" before stopping as she smirked to herself asking him. "Aren't you gonna invite The Milwaukee Cannibal Mr. March?" Her smirk only grew at the sight at male becoming rather flushed his cheeks redden and he cleared his thoart ducking her gaze. "Milwa-ah Jefferey yes jefferey um of course put him down first would first would you Liz?" He coughed taking a handkerchief and covering his mouth and blushed face. 

Liz smiled as She wrote down Jefferey Dahmer's name then closing her book she leaned on her elbow on her desk. "Why don't you finally tell him how you feel March?" She asked him suddenly slightly curious. James stared at the clerk in surprise as his brows forrowed slowly. "It's my business whether or not I say anything to Mr. Dahmer Liz." He said defensively as she sighed shaking her head. "So the answer is never?" She said in annoyance then tapping her pen against her desk started to answer her own question. "Of course it is I doubt that he'll ever have spine-" That was enough for March he marched over to her and slammed his fists against her desk in fury. "For you own safety I advise you to choose your next words wisely..." he spat angered watching her his eyes dark and dangerous. 

Liz nodded as he watched her carefully before pulling himself away from her pulling out a cigar from his coat pocket placing it in his mouth and lit it with a light that he alway carried. Liz watched the now angered male make his way to his room before she sighed and opened her book writing the invitations for the dinner.


End file.
